What happened to Sanji?
by Kucing Mambu
Summary: The girls are curious with the change of Sanji's attitude. AU.


**Sorry for the long update. This idea came out after I done with one of my school work. I hope you like it.**

**Might get a little OOC.**

**I don't own the characters.**

* * *

The girls are curious. Sure, they don't want the cook to be flirty or overly nice to them, especially when he always done that to every single female he met. They even thought pitifully at him because of his women-worshiped-nature, he's always easily tricked by women which ended up with him who had to be the one in disadvantages. But when suddenly the man had stop doing his flirty attitude and decrease his papering activity towards women, (well, he still treats women as if they were the most delicate thing in the world, but not as extreme as before, just enough to turn him into a real gentleman) They can't help but feel curious. What had happened to Sanji?

Well, they heard, they knew, that over the past six month Sanji had went for an extreme cooking training under the strict guidance of Zeff. In order to not get easily distracted, Zeff had isolated him from the goodness of the world. He had to stay in a far outskirt of a town where he cannot get through to his friends. Well, mainly for his female friends. But the male ones, only his closest friends, are allowed to visit him once in a while. The girls, mainly Nami, were upset because they cannot go along whenever the boys would go and visit the cook. Is not like she likes him or anything, in fact she's a little annoyed with Sanji constant flirting towards the girls especially to her. But no matter how much he got her uncomfortable or annoyed, that not stopped her to befriend him. After all, Sanji could really be a gentleman if you want him to, he's a nice friend, and oh! Don't forget about his cook. He's undoubtedly a brilliant cook alright. Don't know why Zeff still want him to do that cooking training. But the effect of his training was indeed nothing to be look down for. He has successfully boosted up his skill and he had already manages his own restaurant, The All Blue.

But that's not what has created their curiosity. That's why right now they (Nami, Vivi, Kaya, and Robin) are sitting together in one of the reserved table in All Blue. Waiting for their cook friend to come to them.

"Ah, Ladies! It's really nice to see all of you here today." The blond cook, now chef, or always; came out from the kitchen door to greet them. They have seen him before after the training but his new attitudes still chase to amaze them. If it were Sanji from six months ago, he would have dancing and throwing up praises and love confessions at them by now.

"Hello, Sanji-kun. Nice to see you too. The food was amazing as always. Would you like to sit with us? Oh, if you're not busy, I mean." Said Nami. She tries to speak in a low seductive voice and bent her body suggestively to test the blond man reaction. The said man is looking at her, his one visible eye is wide open and his Adam apple's bobbing up and down, as the effect of him swallowing saliva. He just stands there stiffly, unmoving. That gesture gives the girl a smile smirk of factory.

He stood like that for a few seconds before he blinks, coming back to his sense. Something snaps on him, he immediately looks at his watch. He smiles at the girls in front of him and then politely says,

"Actually I'm currently on my break, it would be my honor to sit and accompany All of you here..." the girls smile for his politeness.

"... But I'm afraid I could not do that because I already have another appointment in... Oh! There he is! I'm so sorry my ladies, if you would excuse me. I hope you enjoy your meal. See you all later!" the blond said while running off to the front door.

_Him?_

The girls then turn their attention through the glass wall to the blond, who is running towards an old Jeep which is parked in front of the restaurant. Standing there leaning on the car with both of his hands shoved to his jeans pockets, is a man. The girls mouth open wide at the sight of him. He is tall with a bice body, wearing an indigo shirt under a brown leather jacket and a ripped off black jeans with a pair of combat boots on his feet, plus three golden earrings on his left ear. His hair is green, it's fucking _green!_ But the color is impressively fit with his appearance, especially with his tan skin. Even so, no matter how strange the look of the man is, the girls would gladly admit the he is, well, he's drop-dead gorgeous. Hell, he's extremely hot. How in the earth someone like Sanji, who is in his entire life has hate any other man, knows someone as good looking as him. That thought alone made the girls gaping at the man outside the restaurant.

The green haired man just standing there watching as their cook friend running towards him. Seeing the panting blond cook in front of him, he smirks. And damn, that smirk could practically melt anything. And then suddenly it happens. After Sanji done catching his breath, he immediately leans forward to the man and kisses him full on the lips.

_No way!?_

The slightly taller man pulls the cook close by his waist and then deepens their kiss. That happened for a minute before they break apart and start a conversation, still standing _very_ close to each other. The girls gasp at the sight.

_Could it be...?_

"That boy is, the eggplant's boyfriend, if you asked." A gruff voice said from behind them. The girls immediately turn around to find Zeff standing near their table with his arms crossed on his chest. His eyes watch the display that his boy offered. His face is hard but a small smile can be seen from his lips. Clearly okay with his son choice of partner.

"Oh, Zeff-san. You here? We didn't think that you will leave Baratie and be here instead." Said Vivi, be the first one to speak.

"Hmph! I was just visiting the eggplant. Thought he would mess up in his first restaurant, seems like he's doing good. But never expected to see Roronoa. Dang, he always be the greatest distraction for the boy." The old chef said, mostly to himself, but loud enough as to make it like he talks to the girls.

"Roronoa...? Hmm, I think I've ever heard that name before..." Robin said while holding her chin with her fingers.

"Where did they meet each other? I think we've never seen him before." asked Kaya to Zeff.

"Huh? I don't know. They've know each other's for long, well, maybe after he befriends with that Monkey boy. Roronoa is his friend after all, always talked about best buddy and such." Answer Zeff.

"Wait a minute! Luffy is my boyfriend. How come he never mentioned anything about him?" This time, Nami is the one to speak. She feels pretty offended because her boyfriend never once told her about his other friend, especially when his friend is this hot.

"No Nami-san, I guess that was not true."

"Huh? What do you mean, Kaya?"

"I think Luffy-san has indeed mentioned about Roronoa-san for a few times." The blond girl said.

"I think Kaya is right Nami. Now that I think about it, Luffy always shouting about he's going to invite his friend whenever we're about to hold a party. And at the party he would be a little sad because his friend didn't want to come." Vivi explains to the confused Nami.

"Well, the boy seems like the type to never really fond of party or to be in a crowd." Zeff said.

"Is his first name, Zoro?" Asked Robin, finally done with her thinking. "Luffy's childhood friend, a martial artist, and the nephew of Dracule Mihawk?" she adds.

"Yes."

The other three girls gasp after hearing the handsome man's first name. Now they realize the name. Roronoa Zoro is a famous martial artist, the nephew of the number one greatest swordsman in the world, Dracule mihawk. And now he aims to surpass his uncle to get the title as the greatest swordsman. The name was famous indeed, but the face was extremely rare. Since the man hated that his face to be taken as photo. And there was a rumor said that he didn't like to be exposed to the world. That's why they never knew him. Now, knowing that the famous young swordsman was Luffy childhood friend, the girls couldn't hold their shock. Their body stiffens and their minds are full of thoughts as well as questions.

Just as they back from their shock they turn their gaze back to the two men outside the restaurant. But the couple apparently had gone inside the Jeep and leaves them there, gazing at the spot where their blond friend and the mysterious-sexy-green-haired man had been for minutes ago. Questions swimming in their head. Zeff, then leaves the girls to their own world while he walks back to the kitchen.

Now, the girls curiosity have been answered. Sanji's changes were caused by because he has a new lover, who is a man. The question is now, how can this mysterious man able to change the super straight, homophobic Sanji into... well, gay. Was there something happened in the time when he was in training? Is Sanji actually always gay?

Just, what had happened to Sanji?

...

* * *

**I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or any others, because English was not my first language. And I also wrote it in one go so... :p**

**Thank you for reading this! Please give us your review :D**


End file.
